Peace Offering
by Gimpi
Summary: Russia "lends" Lithuania to Germany as a show of his commitment to their agreement and to torture Toris in a new way. Rated M for kinky man sex, yay! Also: Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Russia "lends" Lithuania to Germany as a show of his commitment to their agreement and to torture Toris in a new way. Rated M for kinky man sex, yay!

I accidentally looked up Germany and Lithuania fanfics and found there were none. :C So I decided to make one. :D There's some stuff here and there with the other characters (I can't help it, I love Russia and Prussia. T - T) but I'll focus on dear Liet und Deutschland for the most part once we get underway.

Also, the title is lame, no? I'll try to think of something better. XD

* * * * *

"Nein." Germany said firmly before letting out a growl and pushing his brother back. The Prussian was only slightly put off but exaggerated his pouting anyway.

"Aw, bruderchen, why so mean hm?" Germany was walking away. He didn't have time for this right now. Russia was coming later in the evening and he needed to triple check that everything was in order. Unfortunately for the blond, his silverette brother wasn't too keen on the idea of being ignored.

"Hn~ liebes Brüderchen, bitte..." Prussia whined as he wrapped his arms around the larger mans waist letting his plea fall from his lips softly. Germany stopped dead in his tracks. Had Prussia ever sounded so desperate and vulnerable? His heart fluttered with excitement and he blushed at the images that ran through his mind.

"Surely you have just a little time to spend with your big brother?" Gilbert continued to plea softly, nuzzling his face against the small of his younger brothers back. This wasn't his usual approach, but he figured if it worked it'd be worth it.

Germany Kneaded his eyebrows together and swallowed hard. This was probably just an act Prussia was pulling but... That voice, that sorrowful hint of pain that made him wonder. His dear older brother was always ranting about how awesome he was that he didn't need anyone and loved being alone with his "awesome self," but Ludwig had known for some time that it simply wasn't so. Prussia was likely a very lonely person at heart, but lonely enough to actually admit it to another living soul? How unlike him...

"Bitte... Ich brauche dich, weil ich dich liebe... Bruder..." Ludwig felt his face and then the rest of his body heat up, a small tremble going though his hand. _Verdammt!_ The taller sibling cursed his own weakness. How the hell was it that his brother could do this to him? The face of the taller man softened as he sighed in defeat. Ludwig turned, his brothers grip loosening enough so that he wouldn't impede him, his face now pressed against his younger brothers abdomen as he continued to stay awkwardly bent over. Germany's rested his hands on the top of his brother's head looking down at him as the older man continued to nuzzle against him. Germany let out another sigh, resigning himself to allowing the disruption of his schedule for the day.

"Wie du möchtest..." He spoke quietly and as the words left his mouth a maniacal grin grew on his older sibling's face. Ludwig realized a second too late that he'd made a grave mistake.

"Ja!" Gilbert let go of his dear, sweet little brother long enough to punch his fist into the air and shout in victory. He cackled and grabbed Germany's arm in a vice grip, dragging him back toward a bedroom. Ludwig cringed at how stupid he was for falling for the act but walked along side him without protest.

Cackling again the Prussian's eyes glinted, he grinned up at the tall, muscular blond beside him.

"You're such a push over Westen~" He cooed and erupted in laughter again as his dear West lett out a huff of frustration.

***Meanwhile, In the Soviet Union...***

Lithuania sighed heavily looking over the things in his suit case. _Well it can't be worse than being shipped off to Siberia..._ He thought chewing at his bottom lip and zipping up his luggage. Russia couldn't leave him alone for a few days? No, no, of course not, the brunette continued bitterly on his train of thought, he had to torture him and his brothers ever chance he got, even making them go with him to Germany with him. Toris frowned deeply. What little of Germany he had seen only made him think he was intimidating and frightening. Always so fierce looking, barking orders... What if he was just as bad as Russia? Toris groaned not wanting to think about it. He hoped Belarus would forgive him for having to miss their date...

* * * * *

AN: This should get moving along better in the next chapter, plus we'll get to some smut lol.

I usually don't use enough German to warrant translation but I felt like it this time. Correct me if I'm wrong!

liebes Brüderchen, bitte = dear little brother, please

Bitte... Ich brauche dich, weil ich dich liebe... Bruder... = Please...I need you because I love you....brother...

Verdammt! = Damn it!

Wie du möchtest... = As you wish...


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia was in his lap now, grinding into him. His hot wet mouth pushed against his...open...slick lithe tongues exploring...

"Hnn..." Germany held back a groan as he rolled his hips up giving them more friction. His brother broke the kiss, holding his face in his hands as he looked down at him smirking.

"So eager today, kekeke~" The Prussian stopped his odd giggling to run his tongue a long his brothers neck up to his earlobe where he sucked slowly and gently at first before nipping at it and then working back down his neck to his collar bone, nibbling the soft skin along the way.

"Gah-" Ludwig fisted the other man's shirt and clenched his teeth together. Why couldn't they just get it over with? Did Gil always have to be such a damn tease? Ludwig huffed and focused his impatient agitation into their grinding. Gilbert grinned maniacally. Gott he loved watching his sweet little Ludwig squirm.

"Mmm~" He slid off of Germany and began to remove his clothing in what Germany thought was a painfully slow manner. Ludwig was out of his clothes in a matter of seconds. Prussia found this intensely amusing.

"That desperate Bruderchen?" He whispered as he let his shirt fall to the floor. _You're the one who was begging.. _Germany thought, huffed and crossed his arms giving Prussia an angry look as he sat on the bed.

"The sooner this is finished I can get back to my work." He said sternly and pursed his lips still trying to avoid any hint that he might actually want to be in the situation he was in.

Gilbert giggled softly and climbed back into Germany's lap when he had fully undressed. Ludwig gasped quietly when their erections touched as Gilbert settled in.

"Hm~ You're so cute Bruder kekeke~" Prussia's voice was quiet and husky as he leaned in pinching his younger brothers face. Said younger brother was far too distracted by his desires and concentrating on not moving lest those desires be heightened, to argue about his supposed cuteness.

"Mmm..." Prussia purred as he reached down rubbing both their cocks with his hands. Ludwig gasped and whined, trying to keep quiet he leaned forward wrapping his arms around the smaller mans as he kissed at him where ever he could reach.

Ludwig was trying to concentrate on anything but what was happening, but no matter what he came up with it always brought him back to what was happening, and damn it all, he kept thinking of Italy! Germany bit into his brothers neck, it was getting to be too much for him...and now Gil was making the sweetest little noises...

Germany stood up suddenly picking his brother up as he did and nearly threw him on the bed before quickly climbing on top of him. The surprised little "Whoa!?" that had escaped from Prussias lips was quickly answered as his darling little brother pounced on him, pinning him down and kissing him hungrily. Ludwig pulled away for them to catch their breaths and was slightly surprised to see that his actions hadn't in the least bit bothered his brothers usual mischievous grin. _This is what he wanted huh...? _But he didn't have to wait long for his question to be answered.

"C'mon Westen hnn..." Gilbert whined grinding upward into his brother suddenly, making him release a throaty moan. Germany clenched his teeth together and reached over to the nightstand pulling out the familiar bottle. After a moment Prussia felt the first of his West's fingers entering him. He wriggled a little at the second...then the third. _Good little Ludwig is such a diligent worker,_ Gilbert thought with a grin just before his prostate was graised.

"Gahh-ahh!" He moaned loudly pushing down harder on the fingers. Satisfied that his brother was duly prepared, Ludwig slid his fingers out and positioned himself over the smaller man. He teased at the entrance with his head, barley letting the fingers of his other hand brush along his brothers shaft. He held back a grin at how it made his precious older brother squirm.

"Gott-- hnnn...Westen!! Take me already! Ahhh you fuckin' bastard unnn..." He whined and begged and Germany smiled, perhaps a bit darkly, as he grabbed his brothers hips and thrust deep inside him, burying his length inside him in one motion.

"Ahhh! F-fuck...West...hnn." _Gott he never shuts up. _Germany thought biting his lip, waiting for his brother to get accustomed enough to the feel of his member. _At least at times like this he's got something to make noise over... _Germany licked his lips and pulled out ever so slowly, before repeating the process in the opicite direction.

"Damn it West!! Fuck me already--hah... N-now! Ungg..." Prussia squirmed as he whined letting out little sighs in a mix of pleasure and pain. Germany smirked at the order and leaned down taking his brothers legs and pulling then up over his shoulders before beginning to pump in and out of him a fraction faster than before. He was going to get him back for the act he pulled earlier.

A quick gasp, followed by a quiet moan, a whimper...

"Sh-shit...Westen!! Ahhh...Bitte? Fuck..." Another gasp, breath catching. '_Please,' now that's more like it. _Ludwig smiled and picked up the pace reasonably now, satisfied with his small victory. Continuing to thrust into the smaller man again and again, faster now, ramming his member deeper.

"Gott...Ahhnnn..." Germany grunted quietly as he felt him self getting closer to the end. Gil was squirming more now moving his hips, rutting and bouncing as much as he could moaning and calling out obscenities and his brothers name alternately. Ludwig didn't think he could last much longer.

The blond reached down and roughly took the silverettes shaft in his hand beginning to pump it in rhythm with their other motions, steadily running his fingers over the leaking head every few strokes.

"Ahhh! Gott West...Ja!! Fff...hnnn!! WEST! Ahhh..." With the last scream and sigh the Prussian released, his cum squirting out in between him and his brother. Ludwig pumped the cock a few more times before releasing it and concentrating as he thrust into his older brother only a hand full of times more. The building heat in his abdomen released and he let out a low moan filling his brother with his seed.

He paused for a moment, then pulled out, flopping down on the bed next to the grinning panting thing he knew to be Prussia. He too lay there catching his breath, calming the little shakes he had from the immense pleasure. Finally he looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

"Schiss!" He cursed under his breath and jumped up practically running into the bathroom attached to his room.

"Hn...what's the hurry little bro?" Prussia smiled sleepily, his eyes half closed as he watched his brother rush into the bathroom,

"Russia is going to be here in a few hours!! I still have to make certain every thing's in it's place!" He turned the watter on quickly and poked his head back into the bedroom as he waited for it to warm. "You promised you'd go visit with someone, so you wouldn't be tempted to cause any trouble." Germany reminded him sighing and going back to check the water.

"Ja ja...I'll be off to Austria's...right after this nap..." He said dreamily closing his eyes. Germany hopped into the shower, making quick work of cleaning himself. _Gott there's so much to do..._

_***_On a plane in the rain...***

The take off of their second flight in their trip to Germany had been delayed due to stormy weather. An hour and a half after they should have been they were on the plane on their way to Berlin.

Toris sighed and looked over at Estonia who was reading some technical manual. Why hadn't he thought to bring something to read? Even little Ravis had brought a romance novel to pass the time with. Unfortunately for the small Latvian he didn't really get to read his book. Russia had decided to sleep though the entire flight, and since he was sitting beside Latvia he used him as a pillow. At first the other two were a bit worried about this, but after a moment they all quietly agreed that it was fine. He could still breath after all.

Lithuania settled for looking out the window as the flight continued. At Least Germany wouldn't be as cold as Russia, right? At Least that had to be true. The brunettes eyelids drooped and he smiled, trying to think he was going on a vacation to old Bohemia. He sighed happily and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * * * *

AN: Alright, no more Prussia for a while, I'm shipping him off lol. Next chapter Russia and the rest actually get to Germany! Yay~


	3. Chapter 3

The fact that his guests were an hour and a half late had actually worked in Ludwig's favor. A serious sounding man calling him self Eduard had called him about a half an hour before they were to arrive explaining why they were going to be late. Ludwig praised God. It gave him enough time to sufficiently triple and quadruple check that every thing was in order for the visit as well as make sure his older brother was long gone before they arrived.

Germany served his best wurst for the occasion and was pleased that they all seemed to enjoy it. They all agreed that, it being so late, the discussions could wait at least until morning.

Toris sat on the bed in the guest room. Germany had shown them their rooms and that there were enough for each individual to have there own...but Ivan had insisted that the brunette had to sleep with him. He said he wanted him close so he could comfort him. He had been having nightmares lately you see. Of course Germany allowed it; why wouldn't he? Toris sighed shakily. Ivan neglected to mention that said nightmares were about himself.

"Get undressed Toris~ You need to sleep. Get lots of rest for tomorrow, da?" Russia said happily sitting on the bed next to him, now only wearing his boxers and scarf. Toris trembled and glanced over at Ivan before forcing himself to nod. He stood and started to take off his tie carefully and continued with the rest of his clothes except for his shirt, boxers and socks. He could feel chills and the hairs on his neck prickling the entire time so he wasn't surprised when he turned to find Ivan staring at him intently, only his head visible now above the blankets.

Toris' eyebrow twitched slightly and his hands shook as he pushed the blankets away and climbed onto the bed turning on his side away from Russia. It wasn't really cold in Germany's house so he really didn't need a blanket...as long as Ivan didn't--

But Ivan did. The larger man scooted closer to him putting the sheet and blanket over them both now as he wrapped an arm around the brunette, pulling him tight against him. Toris squeaked a little as he was grabbed and trembled all over. Russia smiled wider at this, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Toris' hair.

"Too bad we're at Germany's house, da?" He whispered huskily into the smaller mans ear. He felt Lithuania tense up holding his breath. Ivan chuckled and squeezed him.

"Mmm...good night, sleep tight..." Russia mumbled as he began to doze. Lithuania didn't answer. He simply lay perfectly still, breathing slow deep breaths with his eyes closed, hoping to calm down enough to sleep.

Germany woke up before his alarm the next morning. He quickly reached over and turned it off not wanting to hear the blaring noise. He lay back on his bed for a moment going over the days activities in his mind before getting up and trudging to the bathroom.

They were all sitting down for breakfast now. Russia insisted on Lithuania helping Ludwig bring out the food. He loved seeing how even being near the muscular blond made him nervous. Ivan's stare distracted Toris for an instant, just long enough for him to run into Germany, spilling a bit of the pitcher of milk he was carrying onto him.

"Please be more careful Herr Lithuania!" Germany snapped before marching off to change. Toris paled, the blood draining from his face as a wave of fear rushed over him. He stared after Ludwig as he marched away mumbling nearly inaudible apologies before rushing to clean the small mess. He returned to the dining room, setting the last of the dishes onto the table before nervously taking his seat.

Ivan leaned over, chuckling quietly,"I think he likes you Tori~" The Russian teased before leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers together, fidgeting with his thumbs while he expectantly waited for Germany's return. Toris exhaled shakily. Wasn't Russia worried about the agreement they were to discuss with Germany? Lithuania chewed impatiently at his bottom lip as he watched the other two Baltics busy themselves looking around the room. Well, at least Russia didn't seem upset with him for possibly screwing it all up.

Germany returned and after a reasonably pleasant breakfast the agreement was discussed. All the points and counter points were made and after a bit of compromise from both sides the issue was finally agreed upon. Papers would be drawn up and sent to their leaders as soon as possible.

"Ah...there's one more thing, if you don't mind." Russia said after everything was settled. Germany nodded somewhat reluctantly. _As long as you're not asking for Italy again..._ The blond thought.

"I want to let you borrow one of my precious things, so you understand my commitment to our agreement." Russia smiled sweetly. Ludwig was suddenly confused. _Why would he...?_

"Uh...That's really not necessary Russia I..." He didn't actually want to refuse a gift from Russia, but still...

"Think of it as an offering of peace. You will not refuse, da?" Refusal wasn't an option. Germany's eyebrow twitched. He couldn't have come this far only to mess things up over something so trivial.

"Ah...Of course not." Ludwig said finally, hoping the 'gift' wasn't some rabid animal or the like. The Baltics were all a bit confused. Russia didn't like to share anything, especially nothing he thought held any importance...

"Ah, but if I lend it to you you have to promise to use it. You will, da?" Ivan fought the urge to glance at Lithuania, trying to keep a grin from spreading across his face. This was too perfect.

"Ja..." Germany answered after a pause, still confused. _What is it? Some silly costume or an inhumane weapon...?_ He wondered going though the few things that Russia might find precious and feel the need to make him promise to use.

"Ah, then it's settled!" Ivan said brightly turning to Toris, a smile prominent on his face. "You will be staying with Germany for a little while Lithuania." Everyone but Russia was visibly shocked. Toris could only stare at Ivan in disbelief, wondering if this was some demented joke...hoping that it was and that Ivan wasn't going to leave him alone here with that strange man. The evils one knows are less frightening than those one doesn't, after all.

Germany gawked along with the other two Baltics, looking first at Ivan, then to Toris and back again. Was he serious? Was he really referring to the smaller country as though he were some object, a possession? Germany briefly wondered if he had some how missed in his research that slavery was prevalent in Russia. No...he couldn't have missed that... He looked down at the table and sighed. _Use him for what...?_ He tilted his head at the question before blushing and slapping his hand to his face, cursing his older brother as he blamed his upbringing for the thoughts that came to mind.

* * * * *

AN: If you're wondering why I'm so vague about the "agreement" it's because it's entirely unimportant to the story lol. Oddly enough I found out that Lithuania was occupied by both Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union around 1940. This story is taking place a bit before that though, when Germany was still keeping peace between them and the Soviets. C:


	4. Chapter 4

When Russia and the younger two Baltics had left, Germany turned to the brunette who had been left to him. _Peace offering? Bullshit._ Germany thought bluntly. _More likely a spy, a saboteur...something like that._ Judging by the man's reaction he hadn't expected to be staying either though. _Nonsense, it's probably just a ruse..._

"Hmm..." Germany rubbed his jaw thoughtfully deciding there wasn't much he could do about it until he had proof. He'd just have to keep his eyes open.

"I suppose you can stay in the same room you were in before." Germany said finally. _Directly beside mine, that's good... I'll be able to hear him if he gets up at night..._ The brunette nodded nervously fidgeting. Ludwig opened his mouth to scold the other man for it before realizing he wasn't dealing with Italy. This man wasn't training with him and even Ludwig realized it wasn't his place to tell him what not to do...as long as it didn't interfere with the order of his house.

"Ah...well..." German wasn't sure what to say. He knew he needed to call his boss as soon as possible but he really wasn't certain what to do with this man he had only just met staying at his home for an indefinite amount of time.

Ludwig took a deep breath and began going over the dos and don'ts of his home. Feel free to browse in the library. Stay out of his an his brothers' rooms. Don't eat anything but the food on the top shelf of the refrigerator for snacks as the rest of it was for planned meals. Meal times were at 7, 12, and 19:30. Stay out of the office...so on and so forth. Toris stood strait at attention nodding as the rules were given to him. Germany noticed that by the time he had finished the man was visibly shivering. He rubbed his hands together a bit confused. Was it cold...? No, it didn't seem to be to him. He decided he should check the thermostat soon anyway.

"Thank you, I'm sure that if you abide by what I've asked we won't have any trouble and your stay here will be a pleasant one." More shivering and nodding. "Um...I will see you at Dinner then." And with that he turned and marched off to update his boss.

Toris exhaled shakily and slumped forward slightly as he relaxed from his attention pose. This was awful. At least he knew what to expect from Russia most of the time! He sighed and rubbed at his stomach hoping to massage away the dull ache that was threatening to grow into more pain. What had he said about the library? He could go there right? Yeah...he was pretty sure that's what he said... On his way to the German's private library Toris tried to go over the rules that had been laid out to him. He found to his horror that he couldn't remember about half of what the other had said. He cringed at the realization as he arrived in room, surrounded by walls covered in books from all different countries and times. Well, at least the man had a decent library.

Germany hung up the phone and sat back in his chair wondering what to do next. He could go running? His mind offered hopefully. _Not while that odd man is staying in my house..._ He let out a small sigh and the phone rang. He picked it up to hear what had become a very familiar voice.

"Germany! Germany! Hnn...Ve. Is it okay if I come back over to your house pleeeease?" Italy sounded like he had been crying, not that the fact was terribly unusual. Germany paused. Did he really want Italy there distracting him while he needed to keep an eye on the would-be Soviet spy?

"I...thought you were staying at your house to spend time with Romano this week..." Germany tried, knowing all too well that his brother had likely been the one to make him cry.

"Hnnn...b-but R-R-Romano's being so mean to me! An-And he keeps calling you names like potato-head - and it makes me mad so I eh...Please Ludwig, can't I just come stay with you, please?" Ah, there it was. Germany couldn't say no to that pleading...and the cute way he said his name... Germany swallowed hard.

"Alright, but--" Ludwig was cut off.

"Yaaaaay!! Grazie! Grazie! I'll be right over~ can I make pasta for dinner? I really want to make some cheese ravioli and-- I really think you'll like it!! I really do! Can I make it for you tonight?" Germany sighed. If he could get in a word sideways he'd at least like to inform Italy of the situation.

"Ja, but you have to listen to me for a moment. Russia left a country named Lithuania to stay here...I'm not certain for what purpose but--"

"Ah! That's great! Toris seemed like a really nice guy when I talked to him before! So are you friends with Russia now? You remember you said we'd still be friends. That's still true, right? Oh! Is Prussia at your house too?! I'll make sure to bring extra ingredients for the ravioli!!"

Feliciano knew Lithuania? Lidwig kneaded his eyebrow together. Maybe if he could keep him still and awake for half a moment when he returned he'd be able to get some information out of him. Ludwig listened patiently as Italy continued jumping topics and asking him questions without waiting giving him time to answer. Finally there was a pause in the one-sided conversation.

"Ah, Germany, you still there, ve?"

"Ja."

"I'm going now, see you soon! Te amo~" With that the Italian hung up abruptly. Germany sighed and hung up the phone. Where was he? Lithuania...right...what was he going to do with him?

Back in the library Toris could not concentrate on the book he had picked out. What did Russia mean exactly by making him promise to 'use me'? _Hopefully not for what he uses me for..._ Toris shuttered and closed the book, feeling overwhelmingly nauseous. _M-maybe if I clean his house...that'd be useing me enough, right?_ Tors thought hopefully, swallowing hard. He got up and replaced the book, going in search of cleaning supplies instead. He found the supply closet easily. He pulled back his hair, putting on the rubber gloves and an apron before grabbing the broom and trying to find a place to start.

The door bell rang and Germany marched to answer it. Italy was bubbling with excitement and Ludwig grabbed a few of the items he was carrying to prevent him from dropping them as he bounced around going on half in his own language about how good dinner was going to be. Germany had to say the cooking was the best thing Feliciano got from having France as his big brother.

"Ah! And Toris, where is he? I really want to get started on dinner it's going to be so delizioso~" The smaller man squealed with joy.

"Ah, go ahead, I'll go see what Lithuania is up to..." Germany said setting the items he held down on the diningroom table before heading off to search for Toris.

Toris was actually having a hard time trying to find a place to really start cleaning. He straitened up the rooms him and his brothers had stayed in but the rest of the house seemed immaculately spotless. He was looking through the rest of the rooms down the hallway when he found the only messy place in Germany's house he had found so far, and it was an awful mess. Clothing was everywhere as well as garbage of every sort strewn across the floor. _Who's room is this?_ Toris wondered bending down to pick an article of clothing. He froze when he recognized the Prussian blue uniform top. It was Germany's brothers room. Of all the rules he might not have remembered he knew he wasn't supposed to be in there. He took a step backward and turned to leave only to find Germany directly behind him.

"What are you doing in here?" Germany demanded raising his voice slightly.

"Ahh! I-I was just trying to-" Toris called out in surprise before beginning to stammer his explanation when suddenly his left foot seemed too shoot out from under him. He gasped and fell backwards, his legs knocking into Ludwig's and making him loose balance, falling forward on top of him. Germany groaned and tried to lift himself up off the smaller man.

"I'm sorry!! I was only going to try and clean up but I didn't know it was your brothers room I sware I didn't--Please don't hurt me!!" There were tears in Toris' eyes from the pain of the back of his head hitting the floor just before Germany fell onto him abruptly along with the sudden rush of fear he was experienceing. He gasped and covered his face with his hands, trembling. Germany was on his hands and nees over Toris, trying to catch his breath from the fall as well as understand what the man beneath him was babbling about.

Ludwig blushed suddenly realizing their position and hurried to his feet.

"Uh...are you alright?" He asked the trembling mess of a man that lay on the floor in front of him.

_What...?_ _Did he really just ask if I was alright...?_ He thought to himself slightly confused before peeking out behind his hands. Toris smiled weakly, taking in a deep shaky breath, as he came to the realization that he was being utterly ridiculous. Germany was a bit strict...well, maybe even more than a bit, but even so, that didn't mean he was anything like Russia. Living too long with Ivan apparently wasn't doing much good for his mental health or social skills for that matter.

"Y-yeah...I'm alright...s-sorry about that." Germany bent down slightly, holding out his hand to help the other up. Toris took his hand and they stepped out of the disaster area that was Prussia's room into the strikingly pristine hallway.

"Bruder refuses to let me clean his room, he says it's awesomeness shouldn't be tampered with." Ludwig explains and they both smile nervously. "Ah, and Italy is in the kitchen. I believe he wants to see you." Germany said before turning to lead the brunette back toward the smell of cooking pasta.

_Italy?_ _Right, Poland's friend._ Lithuania thought, remembering how cheerful and friendly the man had been on the occasions he had met him. _Well...maybe Germany isn't so bad either..._ He smiled again as he continued to follow Ludwig to the kitchen.

* * * * *

AN: Haha, Gil's spirit lives on in this story, in the form of a banana peal. XD It seems like it's taking a long time to really get Tori and Luddy together, but I kinda want them to have a relationship of some sort. It's not like with France where it's IC for him to just sleep with anyone, haha.


	5. Chapter 5

Germany walked into the kitchen and pulled out a cloth, cleaning up the little messes the Italian had already began to make.

"Ah! Toris! Ve~ How are you? It's been a long time since we talked, si?" Feliciano smiled brightly as the Lithuanian entered pulling off the rubber gloves he had been wearing and stuffing them into the pocket of the apron. Toris smiled back and nodded.

"I've been...well enough. Thanks for asking...and how have you been?" Toris said continuing to smile as he watched the Italian buzz around the kitchen, Germany close behind trying to keep the place in perfect order.

"I've been great! Germany makes me train during siesta sometimes but--" The Italian turned bumping into Ludwig and he giggled. Ludwig blushed and decided to leave the two, excusing himself. He sighed walking toward his office thinking of the mess his kitchen would be the next time he saw it.

Toris blinked and watched Germany leave before turning back to Feliciano who was still bustling around the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Toris asked hesitantly.

"No! I get to cook to night, thank you though? I want to make everything perfect for Germany~ Maybe then he'll let me have pasta every night? Or pasta and pizza at least... Ah, you can stay and talk to me though, si?" The auburn haired man beamed and Toris could only smile and nod in agreement. _Italy seems to like him so much..._Toris thought before biting his lip and trying to continue their conversation. Italy was humming to himself now as he stirred a pot carefully.

"So...you're Germany's ally...?" Toris spoke tentatively as he gazed over at the Italian.

"Si! We're friends ve, I'm really glad too, even though he's scary sometimes he's not so bad~" Toris nodded, thinking that he'd hopefully been wrong about the German after all. Italy giggled at Toris' thoughtful expression.

"You and Ludwig are friends now too, si? I know he was supposed to be friends with Russia now ve..." Feliciano continued on getting a bit anxious at mentioning Russia as he started to look through a bag on the table pulling out plastic containers.

"Uh...I guess so? I...don't really know." Lithuania replied. He didn't really consider himself to be friends with the German at all, but he didn't really want to say he wasn't, especially with how expectant the bubbly Italian was.

"Ve~ It's alright. You'll understand Germany when you get to know him." Feliciano was placing the containers in the refrigerator before turning to start bringing dishes to the table.

Back in his office Ludwig was sorting though papers and filing them away. He sighed as he put the last one away and leaned back in his chair. Toris being some sort of spy was beginning to seem less and less likely to him but he didn't really have any other explanation. _It's definately not some 'peace offering' nonsense...but then what is it? _Germany ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed again deciding once again that he'd have to wait and see, there was no use stressing himself out in an attempt to wrap his mind around what reasons the twisted Russian might have for his actions.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Come eat~" Germany stood and started back to the kitchen, sighing as Italy continued calling him by the Japanese version of his name. He'd heard it from the Asian nation and had said it was "cute" so he now used it alternately with other forms of the German nation's name.

"Ah~ Doitsu, you're going to really like what I made ve~" Germany took his seat next to Toris and nodded at him before beginning to eat. They finished the meal with Germany only having to scold the Italian a couple times. Toris couldn't help but smile at this and then cover his face partially to hide a small chuckle when the Italian made Ludwig blush on more than one occasion. _They seem to be so close... _Toris smiled happily and jumped at the chance to help Italy clean up as Germany marched off to answer a phone that was ringing somewhere in the large house.

"Hallo?" Germany said wishing he was cleaning his kitchen instead.

"Privyet, Ludwig." The voice on the other end replied coolly. "How is little Toris? Have you been useinghim properly yet?" Germany's frown deepened. The question seemed at once casual and accusing comeing from the Russian.

"Ah...he was...he's been cleaning today..." Ludwig said deciding it was at least half true, and the Lithuanian was helping Italy in the kitchen now anyway.

"Ah, Liet is good maid, da? He is good in bed too, for a _very many _different things." Ivan paused for effect and the German blushed, clenching his teeth together. "You will use him properly before the week is out, da? I will know if you don't..." Ludwig's eyebrow twitched as he wondered how the Russian could know something like that. _Is Toris in on this insanity...? _He wondered as his mind raced. _Not 'Toris' ...It's 'Lithuania.' _Germany rubbed his face, scolding himself internally for using the man's human name even in thought.

"Ludwig, are you still there?" There was a taunting sort of cool happiness in the way the words came though the phone. Germany swallowed hard.

"Ja." He answered finally.

"Ah, good. I'll let you go for now. Take good care of Toris for me~" and with that the Russian hung up leaving Ludwig to his thoughts.

_What the hell?_ Ludwig hung the phone back up and leaned back in his chair sighing. _So Russia wants me to...? _He sighed again and tried to comprehend the Russians' motives. Was offering someone to be used like this some old Russian tradition of sealing deals? Or was Ivan just wanting to torture and humiliate him or the other man...? _Or both... _Germany groaned and actually ruffled his hair out of place in his frustration. He sighed and searched through his desk a moment, pulling out a small mirror to assist him as he fixed it back.

"Germany!? Ve~ Doitsu I brought gelato for dessert~" Italy called out barging into Ludwig's office. Toris hovered in the doorway looking at his feet nervously. Ludwig was lost in his thoughts for a moment longer before he turned to Italy and smiled weakly, not having the heart to yell at him for his trespass into the office for the time being.

That night Germany was having a difficult time falling a sleep. He still had no idea what to do with Toris. There was no way he was going to give Ivan the satisfaction of thinking he could just intimidate him into such an act. Germany huffed and rolled over, forcing his eyes shut as he decided to call his boss the next day. _He'll know what to do..._ Germany relaxed slightly but was soon alerted by a slight movement on his bed. He tried to stay perfectly still and listen as he slithered his hand under his pillow to clutch the gun he kept there. Someone was definitely on his bed moving around.

Without warning Germany leaped toward the offending individual, tackling them to the ground, stradling their waist and pointing the gun at them in a matter of seconds.

"What is your business here?!" He demanded fiercely before even taking the time to realize the identity of the man below him.

"Waaah! Doitsu! Don't be mad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please dont hurt me!! I'll do anything! Please!!" The Italian cried and wiggled under him as he begged. Germany simultaneously grunted for mixed reasons, blushed and pulled the gun away from the Italians' face before scrambling out of the position. It didn't help him one bit that Feliciano was completely naked.

"Ah...I apologize...I thought you were...someone else." The German explained, mentally kicking himself for not realizing it would be Feliciano and fighting to keep his eyes off the naked Italians' body. He helped the smaller man to his feet and pushed the gun back under his pillow before climbing back into bed. It was really no use arguing with Feliciano about sleeping in his own bed. Even if he convinced him to sleep by himself he would be calling for the German to help him before the night was over for one reason or another. The Italian slipped under the covers beside him and curled up.

"Ve~ Who else would be sneaking into your bed, Doitsu?"

* * * * *

AN: I always thought Doitsu was cuter than Germany, Deutschland or Germania (the English, German and Italian for "Germany" respectively) even though it doesn't make much sense for Ita to be saying it in Japanese when he's Itallian and this is an American-written fic...so I made up a reason. :3 Next chapter probably comming later today or tomorrow since I'm in the mood to write this. C:


	6. Chapter 6

Ludwig called his boss early the next morning. He quickly summarized his call from Ivan the night before, went over his suspicions and requested orders on what to do in the situation. Germany smiled slightly and exhaled glad to not be carrying the burden alone as he awaited what he was sure would be brilliant advice from his leader.

"Is there any reason you can't comply with what Russia is demanding?" Ludwig's heart stopped. Was his boss really expecting him to...?

"I...I..." Germany sputtered as he searched his mind for a way to clarify the situation his boss was obviously not fully realizing. The blond was interrupted before he could piece anything together.

"We can't afford to have any conflict between ourselves and Russia at this stage. Do whatever it takes to maintain peace." And with that his boss hung up, leaving Ludwig to deal with the situation on his own. Germany swallowed hard and hung up the phone. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? _He asked him self before deciding he would have to talk to Lithuania sometime during the day.

After an interesting breakfast (Italy showed up pantsless for the hundredth time...) Romano called and asked for Feliciano. Germany listened from outside the door. The blond knew that his allies's older brother didn't approve of them working together or being friends for that matter so he wanted to make sure the younger of the brothers wasn't being manipulated into anything. It wasn't as though the German was actually afraid of any plan Romano might think up, he'd seen enough of the angry Italian's revenge schemes to know he was practically harmless, but Germany didn't want Feliciano to become entangled in something that he would have to rescue him from in the end anyway.

Toris watched as Germany was obviously eaves dropping on Italy. He debated for a moment before approaching him.

"What's going on...?" The brunette inquired quietly. Ludwig jumped and quickly backed away from the door. The muscular blond was blushing and flustered, obviously embarrassed at being caught in such a position.

"Eh...Italy is on the phone with his brother..." Ludwig finally explained in a whisper.

"Oh..." Toris said in acknowledgement, though he didn't understand why that would justify Ludwig listening in on their conversation. Deciding it wasn't any of his business anyway Toris got around to what he had been wanting to ask the German to begin with. "Um...so, do you have anything I can do for you around the house?" He asked tentatively. Germany stared down at his boots for a long moment before shifting his weight and gazing over at the brunette apprehensively.

"Actually there's something I need to discuss with you--" But before he could finish Italy burst into the hallway. Toris watched as the auburn haired man hoped up and down gesturing wildly with both his arms, the odd curl on his head bouncing as he happily explained that someone named Antonio had convinced his brother to apologize for being 'such a meanie' and so he was going to go back and visit him at home for a few days after all. Ludwig just nodded dumbly as though this was a normal occurrence (which it was) and before long the Italian had skipped off down the hall to pack his things.

Toris blinked and turned back to Ludwig who was rubbing his temples.

"Uh...what was it you were saying?" Toris asked trying to get back to their previous conversation. Ludwig sighed and looked up at him, staring with fierce concentration as he went over his schedule for the day in his mind.

"You will need to meet me in my office at 1500 this afternoon. There is something of great importance I need to discuss with you." With that Germany marched off leaving Toris once again with nothing to do but worry. Toris only briefly went over the different things the mystery discussion could be about but soon gave up when he found the possibilities were endless. He sighed and rubbed his stomach trying to calm himself before heading in the direction Italy had went. He poked his head into the Italian's room.

"Is there anything you need help with Italy?" He asked hoping to get something to do that would take his mind of his troubles.

Germany spun around in his office chair once before stopping. He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, laced and re-laced his fingers as he stared at the clock. It was now 1453...just 7 minutes until his meeting with Toris and he still had no idea how he was going to go about explaining the situation to the smaller country. _If he doesn't already know... _He thought but really didn't believe Toris would willingly be a part of the scheme. The blond leaned back in his chair and turned it slightly as he stared at the door. He glanced at his phone. Gilbert was supposed to be at Roderich's house (Ludwig could only stand to have the Austrian in his own home for so long...) for the next few days but perhaps his older brother could deal with this situation better. Ludwig pushed the thought out of his mind immediately. He knew better than that. Prussia would just make everything worse and it would probably end with Russia attacking them. Ludwig sighed again and watched the clock as another minute ticked by.

Toris paused at the door anxiously, his hand hovering just above the doorknob. He knew he was on time and at the right place, but not knowing what the meeting was about made him terribly nervous. The Lithuanian took a deep breath and turned the doorknob quickly stepping into the room and closing the door behind him before he had a chance to back out.

Lithuania wasn't surprised to find Ludwig in the chair behind his desk, but he was a bit taken-a-back by the condition of the larger nation. Ludwig was had an anxious expression on his face and was wringing his hands nervously. He motioned for Toris to take a seat and the brunette nodded sitting in a chair facing the front of the desk.

Ludwig stood up only to place his hands on his desk and lean forward. The blond slowly exhaled as if working up to be able to say something as he stared hard at his desk top. After a pause he looked pointedly at Toris and spoke, his voice quiet as though he was telling a secret.

"Are you aware of what Russia wants me to do to you?" Toris immediately became tense all over, digging his nails into the push fabric of the chair's arms. He stared down at his knees for a long moment before answering.

"I have...some idea..." He swallowed hard and continued to stare intensely at his nees.

"Gott..." Germany sighed and left the safety of behind his desk to sit in a chair to the right of the Lithuanian. He hunched forward and ran his fingers though his hair again roughly before continuing.

"I don't know what to do..." Toris turned to look at him and found the German with a look of great concern and concentration on his face. The blond motioned with his hands as he continued staring at nothing in particular as though it was taking great effort to explain things appropriately.

"My boss... my leader...I have orders to keep peace with Russia but..." Ludwig looked up suddenly and Toris was shocked at how hopeless the German looked. Ludwig leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"I don't know..." He mumbled more to himself than anyone before turning back to Toris. "I apologize, I...don't feel that I am properly trained for this sort of thing... I don't expect for you to..." The blond sighed again but Toris didn't know what to say.

"I will talk to my boss again, perhaps we can work something out with Russia's leader..." Germany smiled weakly at the brunette and Toris nodded dumbly still at a complete loss of words.

"You may go. I'll likely be busy for the rest of the after noon and much of the evening, help yourself if I am not present for dinner." The German seemed to have some difficulty as he stood. Toris simply nodded again and quickly left. He was very confused and needed time to think things through so he made his way to the library and started to go over everything in his mind, trying his best to decide if he could do anything at all to make the situation better.

Ludwig made a over dozen phone calls begging and pleading with everyone he could think of before he finally gave up. _Maybe I'll call Prussia in after all...at least then it won't be entirely my fault when everything falls through. _Germany thought in self mockery before dragging his feet into the kitchen and pulling a beer out of the refridgerator.

Toris' stomach growled as he turned the page to finish the eighth chapter in the book he was reading. Somehow seeing Germany as concerned as he was and knowing that he was trying to fix the issue made Toris very optimistic about the whole thing. The brunette closed the book and replaced it on the shelf carefully before heading toward the kitchen to find something to eat.

Toris froze and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Germany was sitting in the kitchen floor leaning back against the cabinets. There were empty beer bottles in a neat little row to his left and he was hoding a half full bottle in his hand.

"L-Ludwig...? What are you doing...?" Toris felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew everyone wasn't like Ivan when he had been drinking (which is always...) but he was still a bit anxious about approaching the German when he was likely to be intoxicated.

"Getting drunk." Ludwig replied bluntly. He turned and reached over opening the refrigerator to pull out another bottle. He held it out toward the Lithuanian. "Join me?" Toris paused for a moment before taking the bottle and sitting down beside the larger country. He smiled at Ludwig shyly as he sipped the beer. The German chuckled drunkenly before taking another gulp.

* * *

AN: Fffffffff I had to rewrite half of this because it was stolen by the internet demons. In any case, more drunk!Germany and Liet coming up next. C:


	7. Chapter 7

Though Germany had a head start in his drinking Lithuania had soon caught up with him. The smaller nation wasn't used to drinking the strong German beer so it didn't take too much. They both laughed drunkenly as Toris finished telling about how him and the two younger Baltics had made a snowman that looked so much like Ivan that little Ravis had been frightened to tears by it.

The last wave of laughter subsided and Toris smiled warmly at the German. _This is nice... _The brunette thought happily in his drunken state. Over the many years with Ivan he had hardly had a moment to simply be happy and content with another person. The last time he'd been so pleasantly relaxed was when he was living with Alfred.

Ludwig emptied his beer and turned to the Lithuanian returning his smile. Toris giggled and leaned closer pushing their lips together. The thought that this was not a good idea was numbed and only came after the fact. Toris was relieved as any remnants of doubt were destroyed by the German returning the kiss. Ludwig slipped his arm around the man, parting his lips slightly to suck at the smaller nation's lower lip gently.

"Hnn..." Toris made a small noise as he embraced the muscular blond, deepening the kiss and allowing his tongue to slide into the others mouth exploring sloppily. After a long moment they broke the kiss to breathe. Ludwig stared at Toris as searchingly as his drunken mind would let him, but he couldn't figure out what the brunettes motives were. Said brunette simply stared sleepily for a moment, teetering a bit and giggling before leaning in to kiss the blond again.

"Mmm..." Germany leaned into the kiss sucking at Toris's tongue lightly before pulling his mouth away to kiss down the smaller nation's neck. Toris let out a series of little gasps and quiet moans as he felt the larger man's mouth move over him. Ludwig tore himself away from the addictive skin of the smaller man to carefully get to his feet, only wobbling slightly as he straitened his posture.

"We need...a bed." He said reaching down and hoisting the man into his arms, his usual sense of 'a time and a place for all things' nagging insistently in spite of his intoxication.

"Mmm?" Toris replied sleepily turning his head to lick and suck lazily at the German's ear. Ludwig let out a throaty moan and went as quickly as he could to the nearest bedroom where he promptly tossed the limp and giggling little man onto the bed before concentrating on removing his clothing as quickly as his drunken hands could manage until he was down to his boxers. Ludwig turned to the man on the bed to find him apparently asleep. The blond groaned and went to work removing the man's shoes and pants before climbing on top of him. On his hands and knees above the Lithuanian, Germany removed his already loosened tie before pausing to stare at the face of the sleeping man.

Toris made a small noise and shifted in his sleep as Ludwig watched. The blond kissed the side of his mouth and down his neck tentatively before accepting that the man was not waking back up for a while. Ludwig huffed in frustration and considered his options. He swallowed hard and kneaded his eyebrows together in concentration, the day's events coming back to sober him up. He sighed quietly and admired the serene expression on the usually nervous Lithuania's face. _He looks so peaceful... _Ludwig smiled slightly at the thought but then frowned as he was reminded of Russia's demands.

Ludwig knew that he still wasn't strong enough to take on Russia even with his allies, and his people would suffer greatly if Ivan attacked... On the other hand, bending to Ivan's will would probably only encourage the twisted man to attack him and it certainly wouldn't be good for moral or his people's respect toward their country. Ludwig sighed and lay down next to the sleeping man, maneuvering the sheets and blankets over them both before curling up around the smaller country who had shifted onto his side.

_No, _Germany decided, _Taking advantage of this man, or forcing myself on him isn't something I should have to do...and I can't think my people would actually wish for me to do such._ Ludwig nuzzled his face against the softly snoring man and fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

The next morning Toris was jolted awake suddenly by a searing white light.

"Ahhh!" He yelled and then groaned, rolling over and hiding his head under the blankets. He immediately became aware of a pounding ache in his head that seemed to threaten to split it open at any moment. Toris whined and curled up tighter under the blankets, his eyes squeezed shut against the assaulting light.

"Ah! I apologize!" Germany shut the blinds back quickly making sure they were closed completely before turning back to the bed and touching the large lump in the blankets cautiously as he spoke to the Lithuanian. "Er...I forget sometimes that most others can't...um aren't as accustomed to the drinking as I am..." Toris blinked under the blankets, trying to remember the night before. He gasped as he remembered bits and pieces of what had happened...namely him and Germany kissing and embracing and...

Toris peeked out from under the blankets and stared fearfully at Germany. The German looked down at him apprehensively as he stood at the side of the bed. Toris looked over him quickly. The blond was fully dressed now and his hair was wet, suggesting that he'd already had a shower. Lithuania sighed and stared down at the blankets for a long moment before gathering up the courage to ask.

"Ludwig...did we...?" Toris stared up at the man unsure of what to expect, much less what he wanted to hear.

"Nein." The answer was immediate and firm, leaving no room for doubt.

"Oh..." Toris replied, wondering why he felt a strange disappointment in the knowledge.

"I'm making coffee. Whenever you're ready to get up, I'll make sure there's enough left for you." Germany said before leaving. He didn't want to stay long enough to allow for the awkward silence he was sure would follow. Ludwig knew he would need to talk with Toris again...but he wanted a few more moments to himself to think before hand.

Toris took a deep breath and sat up in the bed, glad to find that he was at least somewhat still dressed. He sniffed the air and found that it smelled like baked sweetsand coffe. He smiled, rubbed his head and then took his time getting up, stretching and finding his clothes to get dressed. Toris drug his feet as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Germany was there, leaning against the cabinets casually as he sipped from his own mug, the bottles and any mess from the night before already cleaned away.

Lithuania took a sip from the cup and grimaced, finding it too strong for his taste. Germany silently got out the cream and sat it on the counter and lifted the lid of the sugar container to reveal it's location. Toris nodded and added a little of both until the coffee was mild enough for him to drink without discomfort.

"Come sit with me." Ludwig requested quietly motioning toward the dining room. There was a platter of fresh pastries and they both sat there eating and sipping their coffee for a long while.

After finishing his coffee Ludwig took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before he sat the mug on the table and leaned back in his chair looking at Toris. Lithuania stared back at the icy blue eyes as he took another sip and nibbled on a pastry. He continued to stare over his coffee cup at the man.

"What is it...?" The brunette asked finally, unable to bear the weight of the silence any longer. Ludwig turned his attention to the table again and sighed.

"I can't find anything to do about Russia." Torisjust stared with the pastry in his mouth, unsure of what the German was getting at. The headache he had was fadeing but he was still to grogy to fully grasp the full meaning of the phrase. "My leader says that Russia's boss seems almost _afraid _of him...and my boss...he says it's a personal matter between us that we should settle ourselves." Germany sighted again and continued. "I have orders to 'do my part' in keeping peace with Russia...so that he doesn't feel the need to attack me and harm my people..." Germany's voice went from almost mocking to sorrowful as his eyes continued to bore into the table top.

Toris' mouth hung open, his pastry forgotten on the table now, and he went from staring at the blond to staring into his coffee cup. _Oh God..._ He swallowed hard and was confused.

"But you said we didn't...why didn't you just..." Toris found that he couldn't actually finish either sentence and sighed pitifully.

"I refuse to let that bastard think he can intimidate me into anything! Especially something like that... I won't commit such an act just because it _might _keep him from attacking me. If I'm going to do something like that...I want it to be because myself and the person I'm with wants it to happen, if nothing else..." Germany's voice became quieter and his expression softened as he turned his gaze back to Toris. There it was again. That feeling he kept getting every time he looked at the man. Toris smiled suddenly and leaned forward pushing his lips against the German's. Ludwig tensed for a moment but didn't pull away and finally he relaxed, returning the kiss before their lips parted again.

"Ludwig, I..." But before Toris could finish his words were muted by Germany's lips hungrily claiming his mouth.

"Mmm..." This time neither man was slowed by alcohol and soon they found themselves standing in each others arms, mouths pushed together as their tongues explored every detail of the other's mouth.

* * *

AN: What's this? Maybe a little Ludwig/Toris smut FINALLY in the next chapter? Damn it, there had better be or I'm gonna be pissed lol. Lithuania is so cute. :3


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig's arms were wrapped tightly around the brunettes small waist now. Toris's fingers running along his skin, upward until they entangled in the blond locks. Their lips and bodies pressed firmly together, tongues entwined in what was not a battle for dominance, but a passionate fight to feel more of everything the other had to offer.

Germany broke away from the kiss with some difficulty and held Toris away from him at arms length. He sighed and hung his head, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt a tremor run though him at the effort it took to resist. The blond swallowed hard and lifted his head back up to look into the Lithuania's eyes. Toris blinked and stared back at him, filled with confusion and some fear.

"I don't want you to do this because of him..." Ludwig said, his expression wrought with steely determination as he spoke. Toris huffed in frustration and glared down at the floor with such rage as Ludwig didn't think him capable of. When he finally spoke the seething hatred came though his words like an acid, though he kept his voice calm and controlled.

"That man has taken away everything good in my life. The things he has done to me and my people... " Here he paused and looked up at Ludwig, locking eyes with him to make certain that he was understood. "I will not allow him to ruin this for me." The brunette's expression softened as he ran a hand over Ludwig's face, down his neck and chest. "I won't let him..."

There were tears in the corners of Toris' eyes as Ludwig took him in his arms again, their lips meeting in a much more gentle kiss. They slowly explored one another's mouths, hands moving over clothed bodies, buttons being loosened... They paused only long enough for Ludwig to lead the smaller man to a bedroom. Each took their time undressing the other. Slowly and carefully each article of clothing was discarded as the newly revealed skin was properly worshiped, kissed and caressed as it trembled, the muscles underneath tensing and relaxing in anticipation.

Toris stepped back, sitting on the bed now as Germany kissed down his chest. The strong hands ran over the scars on the brunette's back and Ludwig grimaced. He would never ask. He would never bring up such terrible memories for the other man. For an instance though the blond was filled with unrelenting anger as he thought of all the terrible things he might do to the man who had caused Toris such pain. He huffed and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, pushing the anger away for now as he kissed lower down the brunette's abdomen.

"Hnn..." Toris' head tilted back and he whimpered needily before giving in and laying back onto the bed. Ludwig kissed down the throbbing member before taking it in his hand. Toris clenched the sheets in his fists, sighing and chewing at his lip, his eyes screwed shut. The blonde's tongue flicked out and he swirled it along the tip and around the head eliciting a shaky moan from the other. He finally took the cock in his mouth, sucking gently and bobbing his head up and down slowly. Toris sighed and moaned, squirming under the German's motions, his hands moving to grasp at the blond locks again, pulling at them gently in desperation.

Germany pulled his mouth away and smiled, standing and walking over to the other side of the bed where he retrieved a vat of lube. He placed on the nightstand before climbing onto the bed. He sat there running his hands over Toris' face and neck for a moment before the smaller man shifted, turning to pounce on the larger blond in his impatience. Toris grounded into him, sucking and biting at the neck of the man beneath him and it was all Ludwig could do to keep from switching their positions and taking him right then.

The blond moaned and bucked up at the brunette causing Toris to gasp and moan into his shoulder. Ludwig reached over and quickly coated three fingers in the slick substance. Toris cooperated, lifting himself onto his hands and nees. He shivered and bit his lip as the first digit was inserted. Ludwig worked slowly and steadily, stretching and teasing the entrance with his first finger before inserting the next and then the last. Toris blushed and rocked slightly in response to the German's diligent work and then he gasped, letting out a half strangled moan as his spot was brushed against teasingly.

Ludwig tested the hole with another stretch before removing his fingers. Toris let out a quiet whimper but was not left to want for long. Ludwig pulled at him gently, silently directing him so that he was positioned properly. The swollen head of his own member pressing against the opening now. Ludwig held Toris' hips firmly as he slowly pushed upward into him. Toris called out and squirmed slightly, digging his nails into the other's hands as he was determined to stay still. Ludwig was fully inside him now and the blond reached up, pulling him down for a deep kiss as he waited for the brunette to adjust to the new intrusion.

"Hn...mmm..." Toris pulled his hips up, feeling the shaft and head move against his inner walls as he moved, still not breaking the kiss. He then shifted his hips back down, slowly impaling himself onto the throbbing member again. Ludiwg whimpered pitifully at the teasing but didn't move to stop it himself. Toris sped up the pace steadily riding him now, both gasping and hissing at the pleasure. Ludwig sighed and panted rubbing at the smaller mans thighs as he started bucking up into the other's motions. Toris gasped at the added friction and moved faster, biting his lip before sucking and nibbling at his partner's nipples.

"Gah--" Germany gasped and shivered, matching his thrusts to the actions of the smaller man above him. He felt as though he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. The blond carefully wrapped his hand around the neglected member of the brunette and pumped it once slowly, running his fingers over the swollen head and leaking tip. Toris whimpered and rocked against him faster, pushing himself down onto the other's cock with increasing force.

"Ah-hah...Ahhh!" Germany exclaimed and started pumping Lithuania's member roughly, matching every motion with the desperate rocking of the other. They both tensed, holding their breath as the intense rutting continued for a moment longer, pushing them both over their climax. They each called out something incomprehensible and Toris collapsed onto the larger man. He lay there, weak and panting for a long moment, before finding the strength to pull out and roll off him. Germany turned and took the smaller man in his arms, nuzzling his head against the other's, both their bodies damp with sweat from their exertion.

***

Ah, very sorry it took so long...


End file.
